pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Scott (Adventures)
Scott is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures. He is the owner of the Battle Frontier in Hoenn. Appearance Scott is a short, chubby man with thick, short black curly hair, a rounded face and sticking out ears. He wears a loose fitting shirt with a floral pattern and logos of Battle Frontier. He also wears shorts and sunglasses that obscure his eyes. He is also shown wearing his PokéNav on a lanyard around his neck. Personality Scott is fond of his Battle Frontier and the Frontier Brains. His desire is that many people visit the Frontier. Thus, he had a bunch of reporters come to write articles about it. Since he also wishes the Frontier Brains to get stronger (due to Guile Hideout, who threatened the Battle Frontier), he encourages them to train and battle. However, he didn't inform them about Guile, thinking if they didn't know anything, they would give their best to defeat their enemy. Biography Scott was searching throughout the world to find powerful trainers and even contacted reliable people, like Norman, for help.EM025: Facing Gulpin Is Hard to Swallow Ruby & Sapphire arc Scott flew in his machine around the Pokémon Association's airship, as he was searching for something.RS059: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon VII Later, Scott contacted Norman and asked how was he doing, since Groudon and Kyogre's clash could destroy everything. Regardless, Scott informed Norman the Gym Leaders were fighting Team Aqua and Magma admins. He also knew Red and Blue Orbs, which were held by Team Aqua and Magma's leaders, chose Ruby and Sapphire as new hosts. Scott went out of the airship and advised Norman to awaken the third Legendary Pokémon.RS078: Rayquaza Redemption I Emerald arc Scott returned to the construction site, where the Battle Frontier would be located. He got a call from Brandon, who captured Regirock, Regice and Registeel. Scott let Brandon keep those three Pokémon for the Battle Frontier, claiming Anabel has captured a Raikou as well. Scott was glad his Battle Frontier was near its completion, but received a call from Professor Oak.EM001: Never Spritz a Knotty Sudowoodo Professor Oak told Scott the Battle Frontier was the place where Jirachi would awaken after a 1000-year slumber. He admitted he got the Jirachi report, written in an ancient language, from Ultima and was to send it to Scott. Scott permitted this, but was warned about the enemy, Guile, who went to capture Jirachi as well, since he broke into Professor Oak's lab. Scott was also told Jirachi would roam around the Battle Frontier for a week, from July 1st to 7th. Thus, Oak decided to send the challenger, Emerald, to the Battle Frontier.EM015: Sneaky Like Shedinja I Scott agreed to all of this, but had one request. Scott asked that he let Jirachi fulfill one of his wishes, which displeased Professor Oak. However, he had no other choice but to agree to Scott's terms.EM027: The Final Battle II Scott managed to find the seven trainers, who were called the Frontier Brains, all of which represented the Battle Frontier. Together, they took a picture, which was located inside the Battle Tower. After the Battle Frontier was completed, Scott invited a press to come to the conference. He introduced them to the Frontier Brains, who would test a challenger's skills. However, he was furious Tucker did not arrive. Just as Tucker's Salamence arrived, Scott was surprised a boy was on it. Emerald introduced himself, which made Scott annoyed, for he just interrupted the press conference and wondered where Tucker was.EM002: Swanky Showdown with Swalot Scott faced Emerald, who was captured by the Frontier Brains, reminding he just interrupted the press conference. He thought the reporters were disappointed, but Spenser showed on TV that the reporters were actually interested in Emerald and the Battle Frontier. The Frontier Brains decided to let Emerald challenge them, in a one-week limit. Scott was fascinated by the idea and went to inform the reporters.EM003: Interesting Interactions Involving Illumise Eventually, Scott arrived with some of the Frontier Brains to watch Noland battle Emerald. However, they were shocked to see Emerald nearly won 41 battles required to face Noland.EM004: Pinsir Me, I Must Be Dreaming Emerald defeated Noland, which terrified Scott and the other Frontier Brains.EM005: Gotcha Where I Wantcha, Glalie Hearing Lucy faced Emerald, Scott, Brandon, Greta and Tucker invited Noland to come with them. However, Noland refused, since he was busy.EM007: Moving Past Milotic They arrived and watched Lucy battling Emerald. Once Emerald's Blissey was defeated, the group claimed Lucy won, but Emerald's Rapidash recovered, as Blissey used Heal Bell and Softboiled on it.EM008: Just My Luck... Shuckle Scott came with the press to the Battle Arena, where Greta would have her match with Emerald. However, nobody else appeared, making Scott wonder what were they taking so long, aware they are in Artisan Cave battling Guile and trying to reach Jirachi. After they arrived, Scott announced Emerald's Battle Arena challenge started. Despite this, Anabel came to Scott and asked if he knew about Guile.EM014: Skirting Around Surskit II The press was worried about the Frontier Brains, so Tucker had his Salamence breathe fire to distract the audience, claiming he and the other Frontier Brains were just training. While Greta faced Emerald, Scott spoke with the other Frontier Brains. Scott claimed Anabel suspected that he knew about Guile and was absolutely right, which didn't amuse the Frontier Brains. Scott asked how did she know and was told Scott didn't ask anything where they went to, nor why they were injured. However, Scott claimed he withheld information, since he wanted to get the Frontier Brains stronger. He showed the Jirachi report Professor Oak sent him. Scott also explained he didn't want to interrupt the opening for the press, since he had the Frontier Brains protect the Battle Frontier and the visitors. Tucker was angry Scott never told them any of this, but Scott pointed out if they knew, they may not have won the battle against Guile. He claimed only the strong ones survive, while those that know everything would lose. Scott showed Greta battled Emerald, who did not let his enemy rest for a bit. Scott also commended Lucy and Brandon for fighting well against Emerald, but thought Noland wasn't strong enough to battle Guile. He counted three days until Jirachi disappeared, which motivated the Frontier Brains to become stronger and beat Guile. Noland arrived as well and asked Scott for the Jirachi report. Scott gave him the report, as Noland felt he could decipher it. However, Scott was surprised Spenser refused Tucker's offer to train together, as Spenser left.EM016: Sneaky Like Shedinja II Scott watched as Emerald took part in the Battle Dome challenge. He congratulated Emerald on defeating his opponent, but wondered how his Dusclops learned Fire Punch. Emerald replied he spent some of the Battle Points he collected on making Dusclops learn that move. While Emerald was looking for his next challenger, Scott noted the facility tested Emerald's tactics.EM018: Verily Vanquishing Vileplume II Scott also noted Ruby and Sapphire have arrived (the latter being Professor Birch's daughter), as he planned. Scott was also impressed Ruby would battle Emerald and Sapphire would face against Tucker. Scott came to Tucker, wondering what if he lost against Emerald. Tucker claimed he was not planning on losing, but whoever won the tournament would win his Tactics Symbol.EM019: Cunning Kirlia Scott watched Emerald battling Ruby and noted Emerald's strategy was fine. However, he wasn't impressed as Sceptile, who was to use Leaf Blade, got frozen by Milotic's Blizzard. However, Scott was in shock that Emerald's Sceptile overcame its frozen status condition and defeated Milotic, Feefee.EM020: Susceptible to Sceptile Scott watched as Tucker battled Emerald, using his Charizard against Emerald's Alakazam he lent. Just as Alakazam was defeated, Scott noted even losing one Pokémon can mean a huge disadvantage. Emerald sent Metagross, which surprised Scott, since Metagross was at a disadvantage.EM021: A Cheeky Charizard Change-Up I Scott called Anabel to come with him elsewhere.EM022: A Cheeky Charizard Change-Up II However, it was actually Guile's illusion, for the real Scott was being chased by the rental Pokémon Guile set loose. Scott joined the other Frontier Brains, who were drowned by the sea Kyogre. Scott, however, protected himself in his machine.EM031: The Final Battle VI As a part of Emerald's plan, Scott closed the formation Emerald made with the Faraway Island's soil, which calmed the Battle Tower's Pokémon down.EM033: The Final Battle VIII After the battle was over, Scott returned to the Battle Tower with the Frontier Brains.EM034: The Final Battle IX Scott visited Emerald and his friends, being amazed by the idea to hold a tournament of Pokédex Holders. He also persuaded Tucker to give the Tactics Symbol to the winner, even if Tucker couldn't compete. Gold suspected Scott did something and intimidated him, only to learn Scott used Jirachi's final wish to have at least 100000 visitors come to the Battle Frontier on the opening day.EM035: Epilogue See also *Scott (anime) *Scott (Battle Frontier) References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters